<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Childhood Crush by sunny_hobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877637">Childhood Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_hobi/pseuds/sunny_hobi'>sunny_hobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2AM - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Doggy Style, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Fingerfucking, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Inators (Phineas and Ferb), Inspired by Bangtan Boys | BTS, Min Yoongi | Suga's Tongue Technology, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Other, Pet Names, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Rimming, Smut, Teal dick, Weird smut, Weirdness, Wild Sex, agent p - Freeform, gone wrong, saliva, teal Perry, top Perry the Platypus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_hobi/pseuds/sunny_hobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On one of Perry's many missions to destroy whatever evil plan Dr. Doofenshmirtz had, Perry ended up getting hit by an inator and found himself human. After thoroughly kicking Doofenshmirtz ass, Perry remembered that Doofenshmirtz had said that it would last eight hours. Worried about going back home, Perry slipped in a random apartment to hide. Even though he wasn't a platypus at the moment, he was still teal.</p><p>Meanwhile Yoongi found himself waking up to a mysterious teal-skinned man. Upon realizing that the man was actually Perry the Platypus, Yoongi realizes that he can finally act on his childhood crush.</p><p> </p><p>Smut ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Min Yoongi | Suga &amp; Perry, Min Yoongi/Perry the Platypus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Childhood Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoongi was just returning back to his apartment after spending nearly twelve hours at the studio he'd rented for the time being. BTS was on a break and he used that time to stay at his 3 million dollar apartment. He figured he could use some time away from the members to come up with some more ideas for their next album. He liked to stay away from home when he wrote down songs or composed music because he considered his home a place where he relaxed and all other thoughts went flying out. </p><p>This particular night, he was extremely exhausted and couldn't wait to crash onto his bed and sleep until the day after tomorrow. He clumsily managed to unlock his door, and tiredly leaned against the wall as he kicked off his shoes before pushing the door shut with his leg. Yoongi took off all his clothes, except his boxers and climbed under his soft linen sheets. He was asleep before he could think a single thought.</p><p>Yoongi awoke to rustling. 'There's someone in my apartment' was his first thought. His second was 'it’s a sasaeng'. That thought made his blood run cold. He, as quietly as he could, grabbed the nearest thing next to him- a lamp- and walked out of his room. Yoongi held the lamp with both hands above his shoulder, ready to hit the intruder, while simultaneously cursing himself for not locking his door. He got to his living room and quietly tiptoed to the light switch and on the count of three, he switched the lights on. The person in front of him was not who he expected. It was a man; a man with teal paint- or no maybe that was just his skin. He looked distressed and was seated on the floor, crossed leg, oscillating back and forth.</p><p>"What the fuck" were the first words out of Yoongi's mouth. The man startled and looked at Yoongi with large eyes. Yoongi sucked in a breath through his teeth- the man's eyes were beautiful. A rich chocolate brown that reflected off his skin and sparkled like gold under the yellow light of his living room. He looked scared, but Yoongi was not going to let his guard down. "Who are you?" Yoongi asked, the question coming out firmer than he intended, causing the man to wince. "Uh ahaha, long story actually" the man started off. Yoongi gave him a humorless look at which the man cleared his throat, "Right, so you're going to find this hard to believe, but I'm Perry" the man confessed, his eyes shut in anticipation of Yoongi's reaction. Instead, Yoongi just looked at him with confusion, "Perry? And I'm supposed to be surprised because...?" he asked with his head slightly cocked to one side.</p><p>Perry rolled his eyes before pulling out a brown fedora out of nowhere and putting it atop his head. Yoongi gasped, "Perry the platypus?! Uhm I mean- the human?!" Yoongi said feeling more confusion that was accompanied by shock. Perry sighed, "Well, technically, yes to both. You see, Doofenshmirtz made a new inator that turned humans into animals and vice versa, because he believed he could tame them all and take over the tri-state area-" Perry rolled his eyes once again and Yoongi 'tsk-ed' and shook his head, "So we were fighting and I got blasted by the inator. I mean of course, I kicked his ass harder after, and I destroyed the inator but the effects haven't gone yet. Apparently I'm stuck like this for the next 8 hours and I can't go home to Phineas and Ferb like this", Perry said, the distress in voice rising. Yoongi walked over to him and sat down next to him. He put his hand on Perry's shoulder to comfort him. He felt how warm Perry felt against his palm; he felt slight arousal curl in his stomach. "Hey! It’s okay. They're asleep right now, it's only-" Yoongi looked at the clock on the wall, "2 am. By the time they wake up, you'll probably be back there. If they're early risers, it's okay because you're missing almost always. Why don't you spend the rest of your human time here- with me- instead?" Yoongi asked, his finger tracing patterns on Perry's radiant teal skin. </p><p>Perry shivered slightly, causing Yoongi to look into Perry's eyes. Yoongi found himself lost in Perry's chocolate brown orbs. Yoongi began speaking without realizing, “You know, I always found you attractive. I never told anyone because-"Yoongi raised his hand up to Perry's face and ran his fingers across Perry's naturally pouted lips, sensually, “you were a platypus and it would be beastiality. But now-"Yoongi pulled at Perry's bottom lip, slightly exposing his perfect bottom row teeth. Perry was breathless, before Yoongi could say another word, he smashed his lips against the idol’s. Yoongi moaned into the kiss and climbed into Perry's lap. Yoongi’s hands found their way to Perry's shoulders, where he let himself get carried away by the sensation of rock hard muscles that had developed after numerous fights with Doofenshmirtz. Perry's hands were against Yoongi's ass, kneading the flesh like it was dough, drawing out loud, and high pitched moans out of Yoongi. Perry smacked Yoongi's ass lightly forcing Yoongi to pull away as he arched his back to let out a loud moan. He ground himself against Perry's much muscled thighs before Perry held Yoongi's waist, effectively stopping him and making him whine. Perry chuckled, pecking Yoongi on the lips, “How about we take this to the bedroom, kitten?" Perry smirked at the shudder that passed through Yoongi at the pet name. He effortlessly picked the both of them off the ground, with Yoongi still wrapped around him. The action drawing out a growl out of Yoongi, “You’re so fuckin hot, fuck" he said before crushing his lips against Perry's in a heated kiss, that was more tongue than lips. </p><p>Perry dropped them on the bed and they continued to suck into each other’s mouths. Perry’s hand began to wander, attaching itself to Yoongi's nipple- feeling it shrink and become hard in his hand as he rolled the bud between his thumb and index finger. He pulls away from Yoongi's mouth and instead latched onto Yoongi's other nipple. He looked Yoongi in the eye as he took his nipple into his mouth and gently sucked on it. Yoongi's jaw dropped open in pleasure, but he couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away from Perry. Perry smirked slightly before gently tugging on Yoongi's nipple with his teeth, making Yoongi throw his head back and arch his back in pleasure. He tugged on the hair at the nape of Perry's neck, signaling him to come back up. "Should I take off the hat? “Perry asks. Yoongi scoffs, “take off everything but the hat-did you forget when I said that I’m attracted to Perry the Platypus?" Perry smirked and complied, taking off Yoongi's boxers too. Yoongi gulped at the view in front of him. There stood Perry, rock-hard chiseled abs and a rock hard dick that was both girthy and long.</p><p>Yoongi crawled over to the edge of the bed where Perry was standing, and took a good look at Perry's dick.it was a darker shade of teal than the rest of his body but it looked like it was glowing because of all the precum that oozed out of it. Yoongi felt immense pride knowing that he was the one who got Perry this hard. He looked at Perry in the eye, before slowly licking the tip. Perry hissed and held onto Yoongi's head. Yoongi slipped the head into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it, "Fuck Yoongi, fuck you're so good at this" Perry groaned. Yoongi keened at the praise and took more of Perry's dick into his mouth, using his hands to jerk off whatever part of his dick he couldn't fit down his throat. Perry held Yoongi's head still before he began to thrust into Yoongi's mouth, small moans exiting Yoongi, the sight and feel nearly throwing Perry over the edge. Perry pulled out, while Yoongi maintained eye-contact as he licked his lips, a mischievous glint in his eye, "You taste delicious, Agent P". Perry dived onto Yoongi and pushed him against the bed, attacking his lips. “Gonna eat you out real good, kitten" Perry growled against Yoongi's lips, "Why don't you help me out a little?" Perry grinned naughtily, before leaning into Yoongi and sticking his tongue out. A whimper escaped Yoongi when he realized what Perry was asking him to do. He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Perry's tongue, sucking and tugging at it, coating it with his saliva while Perry simply looked at Yoongi. Perry pulled away a couple seconds later. He propped Yoongi on a pillow, spread his legs apart and then just stared at the beautiful boy that was all laid out for him. He bent down and licked Yoongi's rim, sending sparks of pleasure to shoot all throughout Yoongi's body. Yoongi’s hands found themselves on Perry's fedora. Perry slowly pushed his tongue into Yoongi's asshole, drawing out long loud moans out of Yoongi, "Just like that-ohh shit-yess" Yoongi moaned, trying to catch a glimpse of what Perry was doing.</p><p>Once Yoongi's hole stretched enough to accommodate Perry's tongue, Perry pulled away and dribbled some of the saliva that he had collected in his mouth into his fingers, rubbing them together before he bent down to Yoongi's hole and pushed the rest of the saliva from his mouth into Yoongi, the sensation of the warm saliva made Yoongi feel a certain type of way that he had no way to express other than to arch his back and throw his head back. Perry pushed in a single digit along with his tongue, pushing in and out of Yoongi slowly. Yoongi kept letting out small whimpers and mewls. Perry added in a second finger and scissoring them in, making Yoongi moan louder. Perry tried to find the special spot and a couple seconds later, Yoongi cried out loudly; Perry found it. Perry kept prodding at it, constantly drawing loud cries out of Yoongi. "Need-need y-you-so bad. P-Perry please-"Yoongi cried out. Perry pulled away to look at the news he put Yoongi in, "You need what kitten? Ask me clearly." He smirked. "Your dick! Your thicc, 9 inch, juicy, dark teal, glistening glizzy! I need you to pound me into the next decade!" Yoongi cried helplessly.</p><p>Perry's eyes darkened with lust. He flipped Yoongi over -so Yoongi was on all fours- so smoothly that Yoongi nearly came from that one action itself. "I think you're pretty wet right, kitten?" Perry asked as he rolled a condom on his throbbing dick. "Yes! Just put it in already!" Yoongi whined. Without any warning, Perry thrust into Yoongi until he was halfway in. Yoongi screamed in shock. "Getting bratty are we, kitten? Do you need me to teach you a lesson or two?" Perry growled as he thrusted in the rest of his length into Yoongi. He gave Yoongi a minute to adjust to his size; Yoongi signaled for him to go on a couple seconds later. Perry pulled out almost entirely and thrust back in forcefully, eliciting loud moans from Yoongi. Perry kept at it until he found Yoongi's prostrate. Yoongi howled once Perry hit his prostrate, his arms gave up and he face-planted into the bed. Perry held onto Yoongi's hips with a bruising grip before mercilessly pounding into Yoongi, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Yoongi was a mess-banking incoherently. "So fuckin tight for me, kitten. So good-uhhhhhggg" Perry groaned. Perry's teal body bent over Yoongi's pale one as Perry grabbed Yoongi's dick and pumped it. The both of them were a mess, but they were both equally lost in the pleasure of each other’s bodies. "I'm go-gonna c-cu-" Yoongi moaned. "Let's cum together baby" Perry growled into Yoongi's ear. "3....2...1-AHH" Perry groaned loudly. Yoongi on the other hand passed out for a couple minutes from the force of the orgasm. Perry continued to thrust into Yoongi's unconscious body, to ride off his orgasm. </p><p>Yoongi woke up a couple minutes later to Perry cleaning him up. Upon noticing that he was awake, Perry grinned at him. He leaned up to Yoongi and pressed soft kisses against his lips. "I'll clean you up kitten. You did well tonight. Go to sleep. Good night." Yoongi fell back into sleep, the last thing he felt was a feather-light kiss on his forehead; he was pretty sure he fell asleep with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi woke up later on in the day to an empty apartment; his thoughts falling out of his mouth,</p><p>"Hey, where's Perry?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it and at the very least got a laugh out of it &gt;_&lt;</p><p>Leave a kudos if you liked it and please do comment! 💜💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>